


An Interruption of Regular Programming

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afghanistan, Angry John, Bombing, Gen, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Sherlock Makes Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re watching Top Gear when the news bulletin interrupts the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interruption of Regular Programming

**Author's Note:**

> Almost caught up with JWP! Day four's prompt was:Let Death, Famine, Pestilence, or War appear in your entry today in some fashion.

They’re watching Top Gear - which is to say, John is watching Top Gear while Sherlock ridicules it - when the news bulletin interrupts the show. 

“There’s been a bombing in Kabul,” the anchor reports. 

Unknown number of casualties - though early counts put it near a hundred - and multiple organisations taking credit. It’s a massive story and will likely have a great impact on the landscape of the war and domestic politics.

“The fact that it was a planted bomb rather than a suicide bomber could rule out a few groups,” Sherlock muses, “though not many. Locating it in Kabul, particularly in that area, would suggest heavy anti-Western sentiment. Of course, that doesn’t do much good. Still, certainly something to be going on. An analysis of the bomb would be immensely helpful but they never release that sort of thing on the news--”

“Sherlock. Shut up,” John says tightly from beside him on the couch.

Sherlock blinks and takes in John’s pinched features, his fisted hands and pursed lips. Classic signs of stress and anger.

“I thought--”

“Missing it isn’t the same as taking pleasure in it,” John snaps, and stands up. “I’m going out.”

“Where?” Sherlock asks as John pulls on a jacket. 

“Just  _ out _ ,” John repeats, and slams the door behind him. 

Sherlock stares after him, confused and inexplicably regretful, as the telly drones on in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
